Without You
by spiritgirl16
Summary: It started with a date, but when when a new threat emerges, Clint soon finds himself caught in the middle of the crossfire of what is sure to be a worldwide catastrophe. Can Toni and the other avengers save both the world and their beloved archer?Fem!TonyxClint
1. Date Plans

_**What-if!With what will probably turn into my new favorite pairing Fem!tonyxClint**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Date Plans  
**_

"Tell him to apologize for ambushing me"

Toni called out from where she sat at the circular table along with the rest of the avengers, who couldn't contain the small snickers of amusement and light-hearted chuckles escaping their lips. Clint actually snorted at one point.

The rest of the team was watching a sort of conference between Miss Stark herself, her best friend colonel James Rhodes and her PA Pepper Potts, Nick Fury had been kind enough to allow Miss Potts and Rhodey to meet with Toni before their scheduled avengers meeting, to discuss Stark industries business seeing as Toni's schedule had been pretty air tight for the last few days.

Also there was the matter that Fury secretly hoped having the two fo them there would actually help Stark stay more focused since they knew her so well.

All in all though, it proved an amusing spectacle for the rest of the team to watch.

"I ambushed you-

Rhodey began only to be immediately cut off by Toni

"Yeah, yeah you did"The genius cut in

"-because I left you a report on your desk with big bold red letters on top of it saying"Toni, please fact check" Rhodey finished, though Toni didn't seem to really be paying attention suddenly giving an expression of sheer disbelief

"Oh please!I didn't get that!"Toni defended

"you received it"Pepper clarified calmly earning a snort of betrayal from toni

"Oh sure take his side, we both know it's just cuz he's your boyfriend now"The multi-billionaire commented with her feet propped up on the table as she earned a dismissive roll of the eyes from her two best friends.

"I didn't get that"toni repeated

"It was on your desk"Pepper commented

"Pfft!Like I remember, that's not fair since you know that even if I get it, I still wouldn't remember getting it"toni clarified with a gesture of her hands

The three bickering friends remained oblivious of the others hushed comments about whether or not to intervene on some parts, particularly in Toni's defense or not.

"Are they usually like this?"Steve had asked curious how people who were presumably so close could be acting so childishly about important things with one another, if he didn't know any better he would simply assume Stark didn't care about what was being said to her and the other two were just getting overly flustered about it.

Everyone turned to Natasha, Clint specifically recalling that she had in fact been sent undercover as the eccentric billionaire's assistant herself at one point.

"Trust me, this is subtle compared to the usual back and forth banter between them"The redhead commented with a small smile of amusement

"I'm just debating whether to go get some popcorn"Clint commented

"I'm sorry"Toni called out regaining everyone's attention as she herself shifted to look over at Rhodey"Have you apologized yet?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath"remarked the colonel

"Well you know, this would be a good and all"Toni began sort of taking off into a big rant of sorts"I'm SUPPOSED to be Iron Man, and YOU'RE supposed to have my back, and I got out of the game and that left a vacuum, so now you've gone and found somebody else and I'M sorry-

"You know what would be really great right now"Pepper said cutting into Toni's dramatic accusation of her other best friend"Is we could get through some of the stuff that's on the list-

"I'm Iron Man"toni simply said cutting the redhead off as well

"Okay great, iron man could we maybe get through some of the stuff on this-

"You don't know what that means okay?I protect the free world"Toni said trying to make her case while Pepper gave a small exasperated sigh

"So moving onto the trip to Paris"pepper tried once again figuring it best to just pave forward at this point

"oh, so you guys are going to that ceremony then after all?"Rhodey intervened this time, his tone curious when Toni cast him a look

"what do you mean you guys?you're coming too, right?"She inquired

Rhodey suddenly looked hesitant to answer causing Toni to lean forward in her seat almost pleadingly

"Aw no way come on man, we-we need this, this is like our thing now, you CANNOT send me into the shark tank alone here"Toni said not paying attention as some of the other avengers were confused by the term' shark tank'

Thor thought perhaps it meant Lady Toni was somehow being threatened, and Steve seemed to just pale at the two words together wondering if maybe it was something that was invented in his absence.

Again they turned to Natasha, however both Clint and Banner knew what the term meant for someone like tony and gave a small laugh of amusement quickly realizing social gatherings were not her forte so to speak.

"Look Toni, I already said i would try, but i do have responsibilities!"Rhodey tried explaining to the girl in the best way he could, naturally though it just didn't seem to cut it.

"So bottom line here, you don't wish to come, is what you're saying"

Rhodey shrugged

"Just say what you mean, you don't wanna hang out with me anymore?"Toni said feigning mock offense

"I think that hanging out with you is...bad for our friendship"rhodey said slowly, unsure of exactly what words he was looking for to explain how he felt

All the avengers and Pepper seemed to look at him in utter confusion, Natasha included as the statement seemed somewhat contradictory and just downright well...confusing.

Silence hung in the air after that with Toni being the one to break it

she turned to Pepper in all seriousness"Get the shrink online, i gotta find out what the hell just happened cuz I'm pretty sure that was criminal"

"You know what. let's just...move on"Pepper finally relented

"Let's, what's next?"Toni said, back to her usual tone of indifference

"Do you have that date for the charity ball tonight?"Pepper said

Toni froze. Pretty much everyone did a double take on the words 'Toni' and 'Date' put together...in the SAME sentence!?

"I'm sorry, come again?"Toni said rebounding from the shock after a few more seconds

"The date, the one I told you to get, remember?Toni. It's important that you look like you can actually be settled down especially now with all the attention you're attracting as an avenger"Pepper explained

Toni said nothing merely huffing as she turned her chair to face the other direction away from everyone's eye's.

"Um, doesn't Stark...have a boyfriend or something?"Steve asked honestly thinking someone like her could get a date with ease.

"No, I think she has boytoys"Natasha clarified innocently

"Thank you Tasha!"Toni chimed from where she sat,an annoyed frown on her face

"Well why not ask one of your friends sitting in the room to go with you?"Rhodey said aloud resulting in about four pairs of eyes widening to the size of saucers, Natasha was spared from the choices since she was a girl but couldn't help at laugh at Clint and the rest of the men's faces hearing the suggestion.

"-snort- As if!"Toni said now rising from her chair all together whipping around to look at them square in the eyes pointing to each one as she spoke

"Rogers doesn't know how to dance even!"

Secretly that was something the captain was grateful for at the moment unsure of whether he could handle Stark on what some might call...a date. He still had no idea how to talk with woman after all.

"Thor has Jane"

Toni would never put Thor in such an awkward position, she liked both him and Jane and didn't want to create any sort of tension between the two.

"Bruce, well no offense, but I don't think running the risk of a giant green rage monster is in everyone's best interest right now"she scoffed

Bruce was silently thanking her knowing she had only said that because one he didn't really know how to dance himself, and he also didn't want to risk it feeling much more comfortable being left alone in his lab or something.

"Well, what about Clint?"Natasha said speaking up for the first time in a short matter of minutes.

Clint shot her a look, but said nothing muttering what the others assumed was russian or some other foreign language they knew.

Toni suddenly looked thoughtful, Clint actually seemed like one of the few members she could easily get along with. He required no detailed explanation on things like technology or even some of the basic foods, plus in all honesty he really wasn't too bad looking,years of assassination work to thank no doubt, for the guys impressive set of muscles that if she didn't know better looked as though they might actually be a match for Steve himself.

"Does he know how to dance?"Pepper asked curiously

"Quite well actually"Tasha offered

"Whoa, whoa!Hey, don't I get a say in this?"Clint barked

He suddenly realized he may have come off as too harsh in that instance because he noticed from the corner of his eye the small flicker of hurt that passed through Stark's big, brown eyes before turning away from his general direction crossing her arms against her chest

"Nah, he has Natasha for that kind of stuff anyway"Toni said with a shrug"Besides he seems like the kind who would just step on my feet a lot"

Now _that_ might have been just a little uncalled for Clint thought slightly narrowing his eyes at her"fine, I'll do it"He said

"Great!One problem solved, only a dozen more to go"Pepper responded cheerful to be making some sort of progress at least"Alright next is...

Clint felt an uneasy clenching sensation in his chest, realization of what he'd just done dawning on him like a rock hitting his head. He just agreed to go out with THE Toni Stark.

_'aw, shit...'_


	2. Playing Pretend

_**Chapter Two:Playing Pretend  
**_

"This is ridiculous"

Was the barely audible hiss of words muttered from Clint's mouth as he now stood inside-believe it or not-a tux shop!Seriously, he didn't belong here he thought begrudgingly, but didn't dare to voice his opinion to the two red-headed females digging throw the racks knowing they would just have his head if he did...Especially Natasha.

"I heard that,Clint"Tasha piped up from where she stood doing a quick comparison along with Pepper on two supposedly different suites, Clint thought they were the same.

"Sorry for such short notice Clint, but I _really_ do appreciate it, and I know Toni does too"Pepper chimed flashing a friendly smile at him as he stood, arms crossed, sunglasses concealing the piercing grayish-blue orbs behind them.

"Yeah, sure she does..."the hawk man mumbled feeling highly doubtful Toni Stark even registered the meaning of the word 'Gratitude'.

Pepper was able to sense his doubts however, and spoke up in Toni's defense.

"I know she comes off as annoying sometimes, and true she may seem a tad narcissistic at times as well, but really she's a good person, she just"There was an abrupt pause in Pepper's sentence looking away for a moment.

Clint caught sight of the pained look that flickered across her face for barely over a second.

"...she's been through a lot, you know?"pepper finished turning back to the rack

Clint didn't respond.

"...And it'll be nice for her to be with someone who isn't just tolerating her to get in her pants, if you know what I mean"

Clint froze whipping his head back, eyes widening beneath the glasses feeling a small amount of bile creep into his throat at the mere thought of such a thing...him and Toni!?Not a chance in hell!

"I'm just kidding"Pepper said feeling the waves of sudden nausea rolling off of the sharpshooter.

"What are we even doing here?I'm sure I can find something decent enough to wear on my own for one lousy night"Clint whined out receiving a sharp gaze from his longtime partner in crime, Natasha.

"Clint I swear to god, there is no way I am letting you wear a hoodie to a social gathering of this scale"Tasha said raising a brow giving a look that dared him to challenge her decision. He backed off...for the moment at least figuring a peeved off Romanoff was a dangerous Romanoff.

* * *

"hmmm, how about this one?"

Jane spoke pulling out a medium length bright yellow sequenced dress, the skirt going longer off to the side showing more of one leg with a strap for both shoulders to keep it up.

"um, would you wear that?"Toni questioned expectantly causing Jane to give a thoughtful look for a split second or two"I see your point"she finally relented putting it back on the rack

"I do like the sparkles though"The genus relented

"I know, right?"Jane responded happily causing both girls to share a small laugh

Toni liked Jane, she could tell the female scientist was a good person recalling how incredibly excited she had been when Toni herself flew all the way in just to see her curious as to what sort of girl could deal with someone as increasingly unpredictable and humorous as Thor.

Jane gushed and stuttered nervously with the first words out of her mouth being what a genius Toni was and how she was the source of Jane's inspiration, anyone who would get that excited over seeing someone like her was always good in Toni's book.

Since Pepper and Natasha had both gone off with Clint to who knows where, Stark realized she now needed a dress for the evening and having neither the patience or expert taste of picking one out at the moment, she invited the only other two girls she knew. Jane, whom she now considered one fo her best friends and her assistant Darcy.

She was rather surprised to find out her and Jane had very similar tastes.

"Oh!Oh!I think I found one!"Darcy called out running over with a dress in hand.

"Uh, don't you think that one's kind of...revealing?"Jane surmised seeing there was no back to it and no sleeves to cover her arms. It was a simple shade of blue, no glitter or sequencing on it whatsoever with shoulder straps

"Hmmm, I don't know...it _might _work, how much?"Toni inquired, Jane flipped the price tag over and felt her mouth drop in shock seeing way too many zeros in her opinion"too much!"Jane choked out

"Alright then, let's get it, then we'll get you something for your date with Thor, then it's off to lunch!"Toni shouted over her shoulder dismissing the deep shade of crimson now dusted across Jane's face at the mention of Thor.

* * *

Clint was exhausted.

He had been through battle. fought against deadly terrorists on a global scale, and even had bombs thrown at him as well as a few threats on his life from others he didn't even want to _know_ about...

But being stuck in a shop of any kind with two girl equals the worst day of his frickin' non-shopaholic life, and for what?So Toni could probably just laugh at him for even actually showing up. He groaned not wanting tomorrow to come anytime soon.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?_'

_"I know she comes off as annoying sometimes, and true she may seem a tad narcissistic at times as well, but really she's a good person, she's just...she's been through a lot, you know?" _

Yeah he knew the feeling, a familiar twisting sensation ached in his chest despite not bleeding or receiving any wounds anytime before. It was the same nagging pain he always felt, the one that made him so wary of others, leading him to isolate himself from the rest of the team only ever letting Natasha in maybe, if he could keep the mask of composure on long enough.

At least with her he felt like he could maybe pretend. pretend he had someone to trust, to look out for him and divulge things to.

Then the short amount of minutes would end and his little escape from his world would end, a cold bitter feeling creeping into his heart knowing he could never truly have anybody as they would all just die or get hurt...just like all the others did.

The mere thought of stepping into a room full of people tomorrow, innocent people...it scared him more than it should have, not because he probably wasn't a scientist like most of them were, but because he didn't want his terrible streak of misfortune to follow him there as well.

Toni was still a irreplaceable part of the Avengers. She was the one who gave them all a place to crash when they had nowhere else to go.

If he could repay that debt by attending some stupid party on her behalf, then so be it.

He could pretend again for at least one night.

_**a little shorter than the last one, sorry!:3 I'll try better next time**_


End file.
